


Get To Know You

by orphan_account



Series: Smutty Saturdays [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil meet at a club. Phone sex ensues sometime later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> written for the first npn smutty saturday! the amount of drunkenness in this fic, dan and phil seem like alcoholics. smh. they’re not, i swear, we just catch them on their drinking days. also this is my first smutty fic :0 thank you for reading! prompt: thirsty phil

Phil looks around the club, the taste of the cocktail he just finished on his tongue. He’s not sure yet whether it was a good idea coming here alone or not and he’s not drunk enough to come up with dumb logic that ensures that it was a good idea. So he orders another cocktail.

A man, younger than Phil, approaches the bar and orders a drink. He’s just slightly taller than Phil and has essentially the same hairstyle, but the man’s hair is brown instead of black and brushes to the left instead of the right. After ordering, the man turns around and leans against the bar, surveying the mass of people jostling each other while trying to dance to shitty tunes. Phil is slowly feeling the effects of his first drink as he watches the brunet out of the corner of his eye. He notes how attractive the man is.

“Here’s your margarita,” the bartender says to Phil, who reaches for it. The other man has already turned around and grabbed it before Phil can, though.

“Thanks,” the man tells the bartender.

“Sir, that’s not your drink.”

“Oh? But I ordered this?”

Phil clears his throat, “Uh, it’s mine actually, but you can have that one and I’ll just take yours.”

The man hesitates, then says, “Sure, okay.”

“I’m Phil, by the way,” Phil supplies.

“Dan,” the man replies shortly, before walking back onto the dance floor.

\--

Half an hour later, Dan is back at the bar which Phil hasn’t left. He leans a bit more heavily against the bar as he orders another cocktail. He glances at Phil, who notices that his face is somewhat flushed, probably from dancing, Phil supposes.

Dan notices Phil looking at him and smirks. “Hey,” he says.

Phil blushes and replies, “Hi... Dan, right?” Dan looks surprised as Phil takes a drink from his third margarita, so Phil adds, “Have you forgotten meeting me already?”

“No, no,” Dan says hurriedly, “I’m just surprised you remembered me.”

Dan looks towards the dance floor, giving Phil a chance to look at him some more. He’s wearing tight, black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt with a pattern of moths on it. He’s intensely attractive and Phil is all but drooling when Dan turns back. He smirks again, catching Phil checking him out and says, “Like what you see?” He grabs the drink that’s placed in front of him and takes a sip.

Phil wants to say yes but instead he just downs the rest of his drink. Dan raises an eyebrow at Phil. Phil doesn’t really trust himself to talk right now. He doesn’t feel too drunk (the alcohol hasn’t hit him yet), but he’s definitely not entirely coherent and Dan is distracting his thoughts.

“So, you here with anyone?” Dan makes conversation, ignoring Phil’s strange behavior.

“No, just me tonight,” Phil replies, unsure whether to feel embarrassed or not. “I was going to meet up with some friends at the bar down the street but the bouncer said I didn’t look gay enough, so...” he trails off.

“You’re gay?” Dan inquires.

“Bisexual. Should still be allowed in a gay club. What about you? I mean, are you here with anyone?” Phil suddenly feels uncomfortable. It’s hitting him that this incredibly hot guy has hit on him and is staying here to talk to him. Also, Phil is feeling increasingly drunk and attracted to Dan.

“Yeah, a couple of friends.”

“Why aren’t you with them?”

Dan makes a disinterested noise, and replies, “They’re, y’know, together and you’re cute.”

Phil jumps at that comment. It gives him an unexpected wave of confidence. “Why not sit down with me, then?”

Dan’s air is very nonchalant and Phil can’t tell if he’s interested in him or uninterested in the club scene. Dan takes his time scanning his eyes across the crowd before placing himself on the stool next to Phil. Phil watches him. His drunk mind is starting to get creative and is constructing scenarios including the brunet seated next to him that he’d rather not share. Phil doesn’t notice Dan giving him a curious look.

“What are you thinking about?” Dan asks.

Without pausing, Phil says, “You.” He promptly internally slaps himself. He did not think he was this drunk.

“Oh. Nice,” Dan responds, laughing lightly. “We’re only strangers though, what could you possibly be thinking about?”

Phil just looks Dan up and down.

“Well, from the way you’re looking at me, I have a fair guess. Just letting you know, I’m not that easy,” Dan tells the other man.

Dan moves to get up, so Phil says, “No, sorry, I wasn’t thinking you were! Let’s talk.”

Dan pauses, considering his options. Talk to an attractive man or return to his grinding friends? He stays seated. Phil smiles. Dan warns, “I’m only staying because I’d rather give you an awkward boner than have to third wheel with my friends.”

Phil jokingly retorts, “You wouldn’t be able to give me a boner if you tried.”

“Is that a challenge?” Dan says. “I would totally accept it, but I don’t think I even need to put effort in. I can tell how much you already want me and we’ve barely talked.” He adds, “Don’t even try to deny it,” when Phil opens his mouth to possibly do that, though Phil isn’t sure whether he’d agree or not.

Dan lowers his voice so only Phil can hear him and says, “I bet you’d suck my dick right now if I asked you to.”

Phil bites his lip to stop himself from replying, but he’s thinking _I totally would. Fuck, I wish I could._

“I bet you’re thinking about it right now,” Dan whispers.

Phil is wishing that he could dissolve into the floor and not have to take this torture, while also imagining all the things he and Dan could do without their clothes on, and wishing this night wouldn’t end and this beautiful man could keep talking to him like this.

“I don’t know if you know this, but I’m having a really hard time controlling myself right now,” Phil finally tells Dan.

Dan laughs, stands up, and walks to the dancefloor. Phil sighs and orders a fourth drink.

Phil drinks the cocktail while watching Dan dance with numerous strangers. Sometimes Dan will make eye contact with Phil and Phil’s whole body becomes alert. Dan is so gorgeous and Phil doesn’t know what to do. So he finishes his drink and finally stands up. His vision swims and he sways. Once he’s relatively steady, he walks through the mass of people towards Dan. Dan raises his eyebrows at Phil before they silently start to dance. They get closer and Phil spins Dan around so that he can grind into his ass. Dan says nothing, just smirks at the older boy over his shoulder. They dance for about ten minutes, until Dan’s friends decide they’re ready to leave. Dan turns to leave, but Phil grabs his arm.

“Can I get your number?” Phil asks.

Dan considers Phil for a moment. After a pause, he replies with “Sure,” and holds out his hand for Phil’s phone. After he’s done putting his number in, he hands the phone back and winks at Phil. “See you around, Phil.”

\--

The next day, Phil texts Dan.

 **Phil:** Hey Dan, it’s Phil. From the club last night.

He doesn’t receive a response.

\--

About a week later, Phil is finishing his third beer of the night. He’s in his flat with a video game abandoned on the TV in favor of petting his favorite houseplant, a Chinese Evergreen named Emily. He’s thoroughly enjoying getting drunk and hanging out with his plants when his phone rings, startling him out of staring at Emily. He grabs his phone and sees it’s Dan calling. If he weren’t drunk, he might consider not answering. Dan had completely ignored Phil’s message. But Phil is drunk, so he doesn’t hesitate to accept the call.

“Hello,” Phil says.

“Phil!” Dan replies, obviously drunk as well.

“Hey, Dan. Was beginning to think you were never gonna make any contact.”

“You thought!” Dan says and laughs.

“So what’s going on?”

“Nothing much, I was just feeling a bit lonely,” Dan replies and Phil quickly sucks in a breath. Dan adds, “Not like that, Phil.” He talks a bit, and then says, “Are you even paying attention to what I’m saying?”

Phil snaps out of the trance he was in and responds, “Sorry, you’re distracting. I keep thinking and can’t really focus on what you’re actually saying.”

Dan pauses, then says softly, “What do you think about?”

Phil sucks in another breath then replies, “A lot of things. For one, how gorgeous you are. Also, I don’t know you but I feel like I could get to know you really well.’

“Well, well,” Dan laughs.

“No, not even just like that. Though maybe we could start with that.”

“Maybe we could.”

Phil’s heartbeat has sped up. As much as he is reluctant to admit it, Dan has floated through Phil’s thoughts a lot. From when he’s cooking a meal for himself to when he’s getting himself off. And he doesn’t even know his last name.

“What’s your last name?” Phil asks Dan.

“I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to say that next. It’s Howell.”

“Mine’s Lester. Nice to meet you, Dan Howell.”

“So, Lester, what have you got for me?”

“Let’s start off with the classic: what are you wearing?”

“You let me down, Phil, I was expecting something better. I’m in a t-shirt and jeans.”

“I’m trying to set the mood, give me a break... Fuck, I just want you.”

“How do you want me?”

“I want to kiss you and make you moan. I want to kiss all over your body until you’re hard. I want to suck your cock until you’re begging to come,” Phil says, voice becoming rough.

“Fuck,” Dan breathes out.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking off my shirt.”

Phil gets off the couch, “I’m going to my bedroom.”

“Hell, I should go into mine, that’s where all my stuff is.” There’s rustling on Dan’s end, which Phil figures must be him moving to his room.

“What do you have?” Phil asks.

“Vibrators, plugs, dildos, and some other things I can’t use by myself.”

“Fuck.”

Phil is settled on his bed and has taken his shirt off by the time Dan talks again.

“I’m hard already,” Dan says softly.

Phil has been neglecting to pay attention to himself, barely noticing his hardening dick. “Me too.”

There’s another short lull in the conversation where each man is waiting for the other. Phil breaks it by saying, “Touch yourself. Tell me what you’re doing.”

“Eager, eager. Not yet,” Dan says teasingly, slipping back into the persona he held at the club.

Phil whines and replies, “I’ll touch myself then. Pretend it’s you. Fuck, I wish we could do this in person.”

“If you’re always this mix of needy yet dominant, then we just might be able to.”  
Phil slowly moves his free hand down his chest to his waistband. He closes his eyes and imagines Dan is over him, touching him. He takes off his jeans, leaving his underwear on and his cock tucked in them.

“What are you doing?” Dan asks.

“Exactly what I said I would. Imagining you’re the one touching me,” Phil replies, moaning lightly when he palms his dick through the fabric.

“Fuck, you sound hot when you moan.”

“Please, I want you to do something, too. I want to hear you. Fuck, please,” Phil begs and Dan whimpers slightly.

“So needy,” Dan sighs.

Phil hums, and replies, “You just look so fine that I really want to make you mine.”

Dan pauses. “Did you- did you just quote a Jet song to me?”

“Probably. I tend to say song lyrics when I’m drunk. And I’m drunk.”

“Okay. How would you make me yours?”

“Where are you most sensitive?”

“Neck.”

“Then I’d suck on your neck,” Phil says and elicits another whimper from Dan. “I’d suck on your neck until you’re begging me to touch you.” Phil moans while palming himself through his underwear. “Speaking of touching, you wouldn’t be allowed to touch yourself. I’d kiss you everywhere and you’d be desperate to touch yourself but you wouldn’t be able to.”

“Am I allowed to touch myself right now?” Dan asks from the other end of the phone.

“Yes, please do, please tell me what you’re doing.”

“I can’t believe how hard I am, I’ve not even done anything myself yet. I’ve never met anyone who can do this to me.”

“What are you doing?”

“You’re so insistent. I’m getting myself off,” Dan says breathily.

Phil sighs as he pushes his underwear down and wraps a hand around himself.

“What do you want to do?” Phil asks Dan.

“I kind of want to fuck myself,” Dan replies and Phil groans.

“I wish I could see you right now,” Phil says deeply.

“Just imagine me riding my fingers until I come untouched.”

“Oh, god.” Phil hears a buzz start on the other end. “What was that?”

“My vibrator,” Dan replies.

“Oh, fuck.”

A few seconds later, Dan gasps, whimpers, and then moans. Phil can only assume that the vibrator is inside Dan. Imagining this makes Phil impossibly harder. He’s so insanely attracted to this man; his mind is overrun with lust.

“You sound so good,” Phil moans.

“So do you, Lester.”

Dan is fucking himself with the vibrator, making little, high pitched _ah ah ah_ ’s and Phil’s trying so hard not to be pushed over the edge yet just from Dan’s noises. Phil want to savor tonight. This may be the closest Phil gets to being with Dan for real. He still can’t believe this man he wanted so much, still wants, is doing this with him.

“Fuck, Phil, I’m going to come. Fuck, fuck!” Phil hears Dan say.

“I’m close, too,” Phil chokes out, voice constricted with lust and pleasure.

Dan lets out a loud _Ah!_ and Phil knows he’s coming. The mental image Phil gets is enough to elicit his own orgasm which he moans deeply through.

Phil’s quiet as he comes down from his high, while Dan is gasping lightly.

After a few moments, there’s silence, broken by a small giggle from Dan.

“Well, that was more than nice,” Dan says.

“It was amazing. Best phone sex I’ve had.”

“Me, too.”

“I think we ought to continue on with us.”

“Yeah, we should.”


End file.
